


(Don't Need) The Promise Of Heaven

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, No Lube, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Chris and Jim share a moment together. (Iowa Era)





	(Don't Need) The Promise Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> set during the making of iowa. jim says in an interview that he and chris were "shacking up" during this time and that's what inspired this. timing is a little awkward considering what's currently going on, but fuck it. i'm gonna post anyway because we all love porn, right?

Chris opens the bedroom door quietly, not at all surprised to find Jim curled up in his bed, taking a nap. It’s a sight he’s rapidly getting used to since they moved in together and started fucking around. He doesn’t know exactly why that started, but he likes it and Jim certainly seems to like it, so he’s content to let it take its course. 

He shuts the door behind him and kicks his shoes off, carefully crawling into bed with Jim. The sunlight is pouring in through the blinds and spilling across Jim’s body. Chris takes a moment to admire the peace and relaxation of Jim’s face in his sleep. There’s no frown of worry or concern or anxious fidgeting. 

He runs a hand over Jim’s side and Jim turns over with a soft sigh, cuddling into Chris. His body is heavy and warm with sleep and sunlight as his lashes flutter a little. He opens his eyes and blinks blearily at Chris, squinting a bit because he doesn’t have his glasses on. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Chris says, keeping his voice soft. 

“S’okay. How was the studio?” Jim mumbles, eyes closing again.

Chris presses closer against Jim, soaking up his warmth. “Productive.”

Jim hums softly. “That’s good.”

Chris’s hands make their way up under Jim’s shirt, which upon closer inspection, is actually one of his shirts. 

Jim makes a pleased noise as he arches into Chris’ touch, reaching out to curl his fingers around Chris’ bicep as Chris moves to settle over him. Chris leans down to kiss Jim, slow and easy, the heat slowly building between them. 

Jim’s fingers move upward, gently taking down the ponytail Chris had thrown his hair into. He cards his fingers through the long strands and makes another soft noise of pleasure as Chris’ weight presses him more into the bed. 

Chris pulls back from the kiss, pushing Jim’s hair from his forehead with one hand as Jim looks up at him with a neediness that never fails to send heat flooding his veins. He shifts around, getting them out of their clothes, tossing them carelessly over the edge of the bed. He leans down against to kiss Jim once more, purring into his mouth when Jim’s hands slide over his bare back. 

He drags his mouth over Jim’s jawline and onto his neck, leaving marks and bites in his wake. Jim tilts his head to give him more room, soft sighs and quiet moans escaping his throat. His teeth slide over Jim’s collarbone, a sharp nip there making Jim arch into him. Chris kisses his way down, tongue teasing one of Jim’s nipples for the reaction he knows he’ll get and Jim doesn’t disappoint him. He cries out, nails digging into Chris’ shoulders as Chris’ fingers find his other nipple, pinching and rolling it between them. 

He switches between Jim’s nipples, working him over until Jim is writhing and desperate underneath him. “Please, please…..need you, please, Chris…..” Jim begs him and Chris doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Jim say his name like that, with that need and want coloring his words.

Chris finally takes mercy on Jim and pulls back from his chest, pushing lightly on his hip. “Turn over. Wanna taste you.”

Jim shifts around as Chris grabs a pillow and tucks it under Jim as he turns over onto his stomach. Chris pushes Jim’s thighs apart and settles down between them, using his thumbs to part Jim’s ass cheeks for him. 

The first touch of the tip of Chris’ tongue to his skin makes Jim gasp and shudder against him. Chris smirks a little, knowing he’s good at this. He’s very good at it and he’s very good at working Jim into a needy, desperate mess for him, having been learning how over the course of their hookups. 

Chris runs the tip of his tongue over the rim of Jim’s entrance again and again to tease him, listening to the moans and whimpers he lets out, feeling the way his hips grind into the pillow for him. Without warning, Chris shoves his tongue inside of Jim, fucking him with it, holding his hips in place for him. 

Jim jolts against Chris, crying out as his cock throbs hard. He clenches around the slick muscle inside of him as Chris fucks him open with it. The sting of pain twists deliciously with the pleasure as Chris presses his nails into his ass, making him moan, turning his head so he isn’t suffocating himself with the pillow. 

Chris pulls back a bit, tonguing Jim’s hole, teasing him until he’s writhing underneath him again. “Come on, Jimmy.” He mumbles against Jim’s skin, tonguing him again.

Jim whines, hands tugging restlessly at the blanket, squirming against Chris. “Please, want you, please…..”

Chris pushes his tongue back inside of him, making a muffled noise of pleasure at the noise that Jim makes for him. He works two fingers inside of Jim as well, stretching him open for his cock. He curls his fingertips against Jim’s sweet spot, tongue sliding back to trace the rim of Jim’s entrance again as he works him open.

Jim rocks back into Chris, whimpering, as the pleasure burns through him, feeling like Chris is setting him on fire with every movement he makes. “Please!”  
Chris pulls his mouth back. “Please what, Jimmy?”

“Fuck me!” Jim gasps, body tensing with the wave of pleasure Chris sends through him with his fingers against his sweet spot. 

Chris takes a moment to work Jim open a little more, not wanting to hurt him, before pulling his fingers out of him and moving out of the way. “Turn over.”

Jim rolls back over, looking up at Chris with dark, pleading eyes. Chris moves back between his thighs again, one hand gripping one tightly, leaving fingerprint bruises on the pale skin. He spits into his other hand and slicks his cock, loving the way Jim’s eyes drop down to watch his hand stroke his cock as he slicks it with his saliva. 

He moves closer, guiding his cock to Jim’s entrance and pushing inside of him with one smooth roll of his hips. He groans as that tight heat swallows him up as he slides all the way inside of Jim. “Oh, fuck, baby…..”

Jim cries out, clenching around Chris’ cock, feeling every inch of it throb inside of him. His own cock pulses in time, precome spilling from the tip and leaving a puddle on his stomach. Chris stills for a long moment, listening to the whimpers and moans that fall from Jim’s lips. He pulls back and thrusts into Jim again, fucking into him deep and firm. 

Jim clings to him, hands clutching at his shoulders as he falls in time with him, hips moving at the same pace. He wraps his endlessly long legs around Chris’ waist, drawing him in deeper. Chris gasps, moving faster inside of him as he chases that fire that burns a pit in his gut, reaching for that peak. 

Jim tenses, thighs quivering on either side of Chris as the pleasure gets more intense between them as Chris moves faster and harder inside of him. His moans and gasps get louder as his breath starts to hitch in his throat as Chris nails his sweet spot with every thrust inside of him. He shudders hard, a choked shriek escaping him before he can help it. His orgasm crashes over him in a wave of bright heat, dragging him down. He feels like he’s drowning in the best way possible, barely registering Chris’ groan of release and the slick heat that fills him. 

He sinks into the bed, Chris relaxing on top of him, ignoring the mess he’d made on their skin. His hands pet Chris’ sweaty back absently, trying to recover as the aftershocks do him in a little more. Chris shifts after a moment, pulling out of him with a hiss. He grabs tissues from the nightstand and cleans them up quickly before collapsing back to the bed beside Jim. 

“Y’okay?” He mumbles, slinging an arm around Jim’s waist.

“Mhmmm.” Jim hums, already drifting back off to finish his nap. 

Chris chuckles softly and lets sleep tug him under as well.


End file.
